Shattered Illusions
by Khymeira
Summary: In a battle against Death Eaters, Harry apparates to the Forbidden Forest to get to Hogwarts. Fainting there, he is taken in my a most unusual animal... DH repost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: This is a slash fanfiction, which means male on male. It will also have slight beastality scenes.

The moon hung in the midnight sky like a luminous orb, its full form casting beams onto a tranquil lake. A tiger, so white it seemed to glow where the stripes did not melt into the darkness walked majestically to a small lake and bent over to lap at the liquid.

The previously tranquil water rippled away from the pink invader, making the reeds sway . 

Behind it, the trees rattled violently and the tiger immediately became alert, perking its ears for the telltale sign of predator or prey. As it got closer, the tiger's dagger-sharp claws protruded from the skin membrane sheaths.

Suddenly, a boy of no older then seventeen emerged from the groves of trees, lacerations seeping crimson blood, tattered robes hanging off of his lithe body. As the boy's eyes met the tiger', they widened in shock. His face, already pale from loss of blood, grew impossibly whiter. In an instant, the boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he sank to the ground, unconscious. He woke up to hell. His head was aching as if he had the worst hangover in over a century. In fact, the hangover probably would have felt better. With his eyes still closed, he massaged his throbbing temples and opened his eyes slowly. As soon as he opened them, he knew something was wrong. He was in a cave lying on a pallet made of some kind of furs and covered by a larger, even softer fur than the ones beneath me to soften the rock ground. In fact, he couldn't even feel the ground. He looked around, wondering who had brought me here. Hopefully, it was a kind person. The Hogwarts style floating candles showered the cave with light, making it able for me to see properly. They, whoever it was, had already dressed his wounds and washed him. He greened a bit at the thought of someone else scrubbing him clean. They had also redressed him, as he felt the cold silk slide across his flesh.

The boy got up gingerly, not wanting inflict anymore pain to his already scarred body.

"Hello?" he called, his voice raspy from lack of use. Silence answered his calling. "Hello?" he repeated, his call louder. He moved closer to the entrance of the cave, but not so far away that if a dizzy spell came over him that he would fall and break a bone, making it even worse than it already was.

'Don't you dare move.'

The boy flipped around at the sound of the voice in his head. If the source could get back in to human form, he would have smirked, but Potter would probably hemorrhage. The entire wizarding world hadn't seen him since my sixteenth birthday, the day that he was bound to his form because of his veela inheritance.

When a person has large amount of veela heritage in their family (on both his mum and my father's side), when a child turns sixteen, they transform into their soul animal, his obviously being a white tiger. They stay that way until they bond to their mates, the person that completes them. They would bond both emotionally and physically through the three steps. Let's just say, when his mother told him that both sides of his parents had veela blood in them and that made him more than half veela, he was more than angry; he was livid. She told him that her mother hadn't told her until her sixteenth birthday, and the same with his father. But it's all said and done. He grew accustomed to my tiger form and was even able to do some human things. It had many pros, one being that since he lived in the Forbidden Forest, he could keep a look out for his mate at Hogwarts. He quietly observed the students, and had even let himself be coaxed to be the subject of a few Care of Magical Creatures classes. For some reason, it felt as though something was calling to him, so he never had the will to leave the school's sight. Strangely, the beacon had ceased as soon as the students went home for the summer, so he knew it wasn't a teacher. Thank the Gods for that, anyway. But now that Hogwart's own "Golden Boy" was in the lair of the tiger- he chuckled to himself at his own joke- the longing returned.

If Harry was indeed his mate, then hell. He had been "warned" that his male could possibly be male, but secretly he was glad about that. He had, in his fourth year, become acquainted with his homosexuality, so it was a relief. The idea of doing anything sexual with a girl made him long to retch in to the nearest toilet. He entreated to the Gods that he would be male. Besides finding out that he was gay, he came to know that he didn't hate Harold James Potter. More like, he just wanted his attention. He didn't call Ronald Weasel when Harry wasn't round, or Hermione Mudblood. In fact, he had even become 'friends' with the bushy haired Gryffindor. Only around him did he find himself wanting to be an officious little prick. He had quite the obsession with the obsidian haired Gryffindor. So for him to be his mate would be a miracle.

'Don't move.' the voice ordered again in his head and Harry looked at the tiger, astonished.

"Did you just say something to me?" The tiger stared at him as if he was a rather dull child

'No, it was that little bug crawling over there. Of course it was me! I'm the only thing in here apart from you,' the tiger said in his mind sarcastically. 'Lay down. You're not fit to be up,' the tiger lectured sternly, like Madam Pomfrey would have if she had been treating him

He butted his head against Harry's thigh.

"Are you going to eat me?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking at the white tiger apprehensively. If the tiger could have laughed, he would have. Instead, he settled himself for a nice, toothy smile.

'Sorry, but I prefer little woodland creatures. Not that you wouldn't taste good in a totally different way…' Harry blushed deeply. 'Now sit down.' the tiger sounded arrogant, and Harry swore he knew that tone of voice. But from where?

The tiger pushed him down with a particularly hard butt to the thigh and Harry landed with a small poof. The tiger surveyed Harry from above him, and then settled down with his massive forepaws stretched across the tiny boy's lap making sure that he would stay down.

"You don't have to do that." Harry pointed out, obeying the silent order as _stay down_.

'So?' the tiger purred contentedly in his lap.

"Fine. Be that way." Harry said stubbornly, but there was the slightest hint of a smile in his voice.

'I will.' They stayed that way for about five minutes, Harry mulled over his thoughts.

"What can I call you?" he asked the tiger politely. If he was going to stay with it for a while, then he would have to call it something. Harry's emerald eyes met icy sapphire optics that held strange warmth to them.

'You may call me Dra--Ice. You may call me Ice.'

Author's Note: I would like to thank ZachariasAingeal for pointing out the mistakes I made. I would appreicate it if you would review and I am also still looking for a beta. If you are interested, see my bio and e-mail me.

Thanks.

-Sorrows


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: This is a _slash_ fanfiction, which means _male on male_. It will also have slight _beastality_ scenes.

* * *

I rubbed my caregiver's downy ears, enticing a deep rumbling from his throat. He had allowed me to move and I settled myself on the pallet next to the large warm body.  
'Are you hungry?' Ice asked me, and I nodded fervently. It was another one of those times that the tiger would have laughed, but I don't think his larynx would let him. He flashed me a toothy grin and nuzzled me as he got up. I shivered from the contact, but I leaned into it nonetheless.  
'Anything in particular?' and I was shocked that he would even ask me that. I figured that he would just go out and kill something and bring it back, not to ask me what I wanted. I felt humbled that someone would actually do that for me. I had never been treated like that before. 

"You can choose…" I heard myself stammer and I immediately felt like a dunce. I mentally kicked myself after I realized I had virtually no idea how I was going to eat raw meat.

'I can, in fact, cook… So it won't be raw.' The voice flitted through my thoughts. The tiger had virtually read my mind.

"Uh, if you don't mind, how can you do that?" I asked curiously, and I looked at his gigantic paws. No thumbs. No fingers. How the hell was he going to manage this?

'I used to be human… and I've adjusted.' I heard the "I really don't want to talk about it" in the tone of his voice, so I let it drop.

"Do you need help?" I asked him, eager to get out. I had been inside all day and my legs were aching for a stretch because the damn tiger had made me sit down all day. Not that I minded… He made me feel, we it was hard to describe. Safety, love, possession, lust, all were written in Ice's silver blue optics whenever he looked at me how he fussed over me like a mother hen, though his tone seemed to be rather arrogant and perverse.

'No! You will sit right there while I go out.' he retorted and I giggled at his sudden snap.

"Fine, master Ice." I said jokingly, but Ice seemed to be offended by it. The hurt was evident in his feline eyes and in his face.

'No one will ever own you. Don't say that.' he said quietly, and I thought that he almost didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry, Ice. I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized, reaching out an unsteady hand to the tiger. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt like I had let the world down. My heart ached and I buried my face in my hands as sobs racked through my trembling body. "I'm so sorryyy…." I wailed, the tears coming down more and more rapidly as I thought of losing the only actual friend that I had made that didn't like me just because I was the boy-who-lived boy wonder. I cried for everyone I had ever failed. My parents, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, Sirius, and all of the others ran through my head as I apologized profusely. The tears rolled and wouldn't stop. For all of those times I couldn't let go of the sorrow, it came out. I started as I felt downy fur rub against me and the familiar musky scent of my tiger filled my nostrils. I grabbed onto his furry chest and buried my face into the fur, rubbing into the comfort of my new caretaker.

* * *

'My love. It's okay. It'll all be all right. Let them go. I'm here. Let them go. I'm here.' I pulled the sobbing teen to me, my paws roaming his back as I would if I was in my human form. 'It's okay.' I soothed him as one of my spirit animal would a kitten by instinct, my sandpapery tongue brushing the boy's face. The saline tears that I encountered were slightly salty and I licked them all off of Harry. In that moment of intimate confessions, I realized that Harold James Potter was indeed my mate. 'Shhhhhh….' I cooed, nuzzling the boy's raven hair. I felt his sobs slow down to frequent sniffling as he rubbed my chest. His fingers fisted my pelt and he looked up into my eyes. His emerald eyes were swollen and red rimmed, a sure sign of the breakdown he had moments before. 

'Are you okay now, my love?' I asked my intended, nuzzling him. If he was feeling dejected, I was going to make him feel better. If he was in pain, I would heal him. If he was in trouble, I would save him. It was an age old tale of love and duty, a duty I felt no obligation to do, only that I longed to make Harry's life an Elysian on earth.

"I think so…" I heard his muffled voice say into my fur and I licked the back of his exposed neck. He shivered. "Why are you doing this? Helping me and everything, I mean."

'I don't really know. I want to. The only thing is will you let me?' I replied truthfully and then ended with the question of utmost importance. If he didn't want me, then I would go. But would I be able to?

* * *

Replies to reviews are on my livejournal. Also, I must apologize- this story is still in the process of being written, and I have decided that I will wait until I am finished with the entire story until I crack down on the horrible POV changes.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash and beastality.

I laid there staring at the stalactites on the cave's ceiling. The calcium and lime deposits seemed to teeter on the edge of oblivion until they fell with a tiny plop to the floor. Ice was out doing whatever he did, probably hunting. Somehow, my lack of freedom didn't bother me much, and I had virtually no yearning to escape. I dwelled on my emotional breakdown earlier in the day, and how it really didn't bother that it was a bloody tiger that offered amenity to me. The tiger reminded me much of the possibly deceased Draco Malfoy, my former rival. By the time that he had disappeared, we had come upon a silent truce; as long as he kept his attitude in line concerning those I loved, I could handle the petulant prat. 'Course, there was always that hidden liking I held for him…

'Are you brooding?' I heard the self righteous voice of the tiger in my mind and I looked over to see the tiger with a doe dragging behind him. Suddenly, I was struck by a thought; Ice was a tiger. Tigers were native to Asia and Africa. How in the hell did one manage to get to British Isles?

"No. I'm just thinking." I replied, looking into the icy optics.

'Bout what?'

"Stuff…"

'Just stuff?' I felt Ice settle down on the furs next to me, observing me over his striped paws.

"Well, I was just thinking tigers are native to Africa and Asia, and I was wondering how you managed to get here, of all places. I mean, in the forbidden forest, for gods' sake."

'Remember when I told you that I used to be human?' I nodded, looking at him for him to continue. 'I was from this supposedly pureblood family of wizards, but somehow, on both sides of my family, there was veela blood.' he looked at me for measure, I guess to see how I would react. It didn't bother me much because I knew what it was like, being a magical creature. I myself had a bit of nisse blood on my mother's side because she wasn't really a Mudblood, just a descendent from a line of squibs. 'Course, it wasn't my seventeenth birthday yet, so my inheritance hadn't exactly come in yet. Remus had taught me what to expect; it was he I learned of my 'hidden' family line from.

"Go on," I urged, looking his eyes, even going as far as to trace some of the stripes on his paw with my finger.

'Well anyway, it's a little known fact that on our seventeenth birthday when we all get our veela attributes, we turn into whatever animal our soul calls to us and we stay in that animal form until we complete the three bonding steps.' he explained to me, but I knew most of this already through Remus' lectures. Veela and Nisse were very close in the ways that we mature and in our need for a life mate that it was already engrained into my brain. 'And I have yet to find my mate, so here I am.'

"Oh." I stared at his stripes for a moment, suddenly very interested in them. "See, that's what I'll have to do when my seventeenth birthday comes. I've got Nisse blood, though." I admitted to him truthfully. He had admitted his predicament to me, so I thought it polite to return mine.

'Really?' he looked at me with something like interest in his eyes before leaning closer to me.

"Yeah. Professor Lupin told me last year about it. I had to get ready for my 'transformation'. From what I hear, a lot of things about us are similar, but we don't get the bloody awesome thing that makes you able to manipulate people. I get to control nature. And talk to it, I hear." I explained, lamenting about the differences. The only thing above not being a veela is that we didn't have half the wizarding population trying to get into our pants.

'Humph. At least you don't have people trying to get into your pants as soon as you find your mate. And people touching them. And then turning into a bloody harpy when you get jealous because people are touching him.'

"Him?" I asked him confused, of course I knew that gender didn't matter to magical creatures like us, but did he already know who he was?  
'Yes, him. I'm pretty sure I have an idea who it is.'

"Good for you. I wish I knew who my mate was. Or even had an idea." I sighed. Was that jealousy that I felt? I felt like I had some sort of weird connection with him. How many days I had slept before I woke up, I had no idea. All I knew was that the almost unbearable tiger was getting to me fast…

* * *

As I am sure you all have noticed, I have been lapsing in my posts. I still require a beta, and I would like to have one before I post the next chapter. I have also decided that if I don't get reviews, I won't post. There is no reason for me to postif no one likes it, right? Anywho, I'd like to thank _MaraWeaves _for reviewing so much and for the rest of you who have taken the time to review as well. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no copyright infringment is meant, and please don't sue!

Beta: shadowwolf1392- You pwn!

It was amazing to watch Harry settle in so fast. He's been with me for a little over a week, and he informed be before sleep claimed us last night that his birthday was in two days. Two days until his inheritance comes. I would have to think of something nice to do for my intended.

He could walk better without getting dizzy, and when he did, I was always there for him to fall on.

I grow frantic, as I know Harry is my mate, but how will he react? I, Draco Malfoy, will not harm him intentionally for anything. Unintentionally, I couldn't promise anything.

I looked over at his angelic constitution, dozing on the furs that I had come upon through a trade with the centaurs.

In his sleep, his eyes darted back and forth, and I knew he was dreaming. Of what? I wondered, and saw him shiver as I looked over at him. I moved closer to him, wrapping my tail around his silk-boxer-clad waist and pulled him closer to my feline body for warmth. His bare torso molded into my down fur as he snuggled closer still, sighing contentedly in blissful rest. I poked my nose into his ebony mass of hair and inhaled, bringing the scent of vanilla, lavender and a hint of musk into my nostrils. All Harry. My Harry.

I licked his neck, and his skin turned to a peach under the sandpapery caress. Filtered light drifted down into the cave, illuminating my obsidian angel. The trees hiding the cave's entrance veiled most of the light, but enough made it through to know it was dawn.

'Wake up, Harry love.' I cooed into his mind, getting up and nudging his backside. He stirred and said something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously like "Damn tiger, just go away," but I licked the crevice in between his shoulders. If he was a kitten, I'm sure he would have purred. Instead he moaned softly and grumbling all the way, he got up, stretched, and then fixated me with a pointed stare.

'What?' I asked smirking Malfoy-tiger-style. My mischievousness had nothing to do with the Slytherin in me; the emotional high of being with my intended contributed for all of it.

"Nothing." He returned the smirk I threw at him, his emerald optics conveying deeper thoughts. I thanked the gods that Harry's every emotion came through his eyes. It seemed that he was having inner turmoil.

'Is something bothering you, love?' I asked, and I couldn't mask the concern in my voice.  
"Actually yes, Ice."

'Explain, please.'

"Well, I was just thinking, even with Voldemort dead, the bloody death eaters are still out here, mind you, that's how I got in this forest in the first place, and even though we're near Hogwarts…" he seemed to struggle for the right words.

'Go on,' I urged again, making myself as comfortable as I could be on the frigid granite floor.  
"Well, it's only a month away from school… And on September first, I'll have to go back to Hogwarts, my school."

'I'm acquainted with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went there.' I stated, waiting for him to reply. Was he going to go back to those horrid relatives of his? I had heard rumors of their negligence of watching the Boy-Who-Lived, the uncle even going as far as rape and whippings.

"I was wondering if I c-c-could stay with you until then." His stuttering was beyond cute, and I had to fight the urge to ravage him right there. On those furs. Not so clean thoughts plagued my mind an unclad Harry, moaning my real name, Gods this was insanity.

'YES!' I mentally yelled, and then regained my composure. 'I mean, yes you may. I enjoy your company.'

(A/n) Thanks again to MaraWeaves… I 3 'chu! hugs Also, I would like to thank all of the people that have reviewed. Thankies most to meh beta-- you have no idea how thankful I am!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine- it is the property of J.K. Rowling, and I know I have no chance of getting them. I am not making money off of this and no copyright infringment is meant.

Warning: This chapter has **BEASTALITY**. It is _**slight**_, but it is beastality all the same.

Thanks to my beta,

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Really? You don't mind if I stay?" Harry asked jovially, beaming at the  
tiger, his grin reaching ear to ear.

"Of course not, your pain in the ass self has grown on me, and as hard as it  
is to admit it, I'm going to be reluctant when you leave for Hogwarts." the  
tiger admitted, trying to convey it with an air of nonchalance.  
Unfortunately, Draco - Ice wasn't sure that he could have his mate within his  
grasp and then let him slip from his clutches.

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed, surging forward to embrace the white tiger.

"Humph" the tiger coerced, the air pressed from his lungs as Harry strangled/  
bear-hugged him.

"Uh, Harry, I can't breathe," Ice forced through short breaths and is beloved  
pulled back with a sheepish grin.

He giggled. "Sorry!"

"You know you're cute when you do that." the tiger smiled smugly- or smiled  
as much as his feline self could smile. If human, it most defiantly would  
have been the Malfoyesk smirk yet.

"Am not!" he retorted defensively, sticking his tongue and blowing a  
raspberry.

"You are so immature" the tiger stated his opinion blatantly, but softening  
the offending manner with another grin. Suddenly, as if a light bulb  
appeared over his head, Ice had an idea.

* * *

The spring, Harry would need to use it. He hadn't bathed since I found him a  
little over a week now and he was starting to get a little ripe. I could  
also get a glimpse of him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" my love's voice interrupted my thoughts  
and I mentally cursed for the timing. My day dream was very pleasant-- and  
rather explicit. Heh heh heh.

"I dunno." I lied, evading the question.

"I was thinking; maybe we could do something. I haven't been out of here  
much and of course, its day. And we are in the Forbidden Forest" I knew what  
his hidden implications meant. He, being his Gryffindorish self, no doubt  
wanted to explore. I would rather kill myself that let any of the other  
creatures in the forest see my obsidian angel, but with me there to protect  
him, I saw no reason why I could not please him.  
"Not by yourself; there are bow truckles that'll poke your eyes out,  
vampires that'll drink you dry, blast-ended skrewets that'll blow you up,  
evil unicorns that-"

"Ice, shut up." immediately, I ended my rant and looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry?" I offered, the sheepish look accompanying the apology.

"You crack me up. But can we?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I  
couldn't resist.

"Fine," I relented; padding toward the cave with a flounce in my step,  
making my mate happy satisfied me beyond reason. "Come on!" I chirped,  
retracing my steps and running backward to push Harry with my nose in his  
knees.

* * *

"Geeze, in a crappy mood today. Are you PMSing?" I asked, smiling at Ice.  
Gods, he reminded me so much of Draco Malfoy that it was rather hilarious.  
He had the arrogance, the egotistical personality, and the beauty of my  
former rival. If Malfoy had most likely hadn't been dead or not a pureblood,  
I would have definatly thought it was him. However, Malfoy was MIA and  
definatly a pureblood, so unfortunately, it wasn't him. Towards the end of  
our fifth year summer, I had received an anonymous letter.

_Flashback_

It was my birthday and I had just reached the age of sixteen. My alarm clock  
flashed twelve o'clock at me, its crimson glow illuminating my face as I  
turned the radio on softly. My Chemical Romance's "I'm not okay" played  
softly in the background as a glimmering white shape glided into my open  
window.

"Hullo, Hedwig." I greeted my owl offering her a treat as she brandished her  
leg at me, an envelope tied to her leg. It stated:

Harry Potter  
Number Four Privet Drive  
Smallest Bedroom,  
by the window

I chuckled at the address. How the hell did other people manage to know  
where I was? I swear, some people were a bit like stalkers! I tore open the  
window, barely wincing as skin separated from skin, the paper cut seeping  
crimson slightly. It read:

Potter- No Harry,

There are some things that I need to apologize for. Blaming you for that  
which was rightly done is wrong. Thanks are appropriate. Thank you for  
putting Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Trust me, that man, if anyone, belongs  
there. Maybe he'll get it into his thick skull that the side of Lord  
Voldemort is wrong. Torturing and killing innocent people is a heinous crime  
that should be punishable by death or worse; the Dementor's Kiss. Shall  
Lucius receive any of these; the world will be rid of one more dark entity.  
Enmity has no place here in this fight. We should keep together. It is best  
to know thine enemy.  
Thank you again.

_End of flashback_

Needless to say, I forgave Draco Malfoy the night I received that letter.  
Somehow, I felt like he had sent that letter. Getting another nudge from the  
tiger, I relented and followed Ice out into the morning light.

* * *

I led Harry on a tour through the forest, nudging him when he seemed to stay  
at a place too long. We twisted and turned thorough the grove, making our  
way subtly to the spring which was my actual destination. My ears caught  
unusual sounds every once in a while stopping while I growled. Whatever it  
was, it went away after I charged it. Even with my improved sight and  
hearing, I could not tell what it was. I brushed it off. The centaurs would  
get it if it ventured too close into the heart of the forest; which we were  
located and kill it. It was birthing season and they had young ones to  
protect. Besides, their band was near our cave. I stopped as I saw something  
quite familiar; a faerie nest.

'Harry, do you know what that is?' I asked my beloved and he shook his head  
'no' obviously enthralled with it. 'That's a faerie nest. The mound of earth  
and foliage protect the young ones from danger and the elements. Whatever  
you do, do not get within five feet of it; unless you want to be faced with  
enraged faerie adults. Believe me; they may be small but they pack a large  
punch.' As I spoke, two tiny glimmering figures of green and blue emerged  
from the nest and flew towards us. The looked like miniature women, their  
long tresses covering their extremities. These two I recognized as Learie  
and Kiarea; nesting faeries.

"Hello!" the green one greeted, beaming at us. It was Learie, the more  
genial of the two. "What have we here?"

"It seems we have visitors!" Kiarea, the other, spoke still genial in her  
own right.

"Ice. How are you? And who may this beautiful creature be? He's definitely  
not human. Elf perhaps?" Learie inquired, looking interestedly at Harry.  
Faeries, gotta love 'em, but they can be bloody nosey.

"I'm Harry!" my love quipped, smiling. "You can talk?"

"Of course!" Learie replied, adding the giggle that girls always seem to  
have.

"He has Nisse blood. He's not into his inheritance, though. It's in a couple  
of days." I stated, frowning. They were getting too close for liking to my  
mate and I didn't like it. At all.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss, Ice. Have you bonded yet?" Learie asked,  
while Kiarea looked on at Harry.

"Bonded?" Harry looked at me questioningly, "what the hell are you guys  
talking about?" Confusion evident on his face.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." I replied, shooting daggers at the nosey  
faeries. "Well, Harry, shall we go?" I asked, motioning in the direction of  
the spring. I wanted to go now.

"Okay. Nice meeting you!" he waved at the nesting faeries and turned. I  
loped in the direction of the spring and Harry followed.

* * *

I don't know why, but I don't think Ice was very happy with those faeries.  
They were pretty nice, though. And beautiful. If I wasn't A) gay B) a Nisse,  
and C) more than 10 times bigger than them, I may have considered. But I had  
my eye on other things… a certain tiger perhaps?

I wasn't sure why exactly I was feeling so- wanton around the tiger, but the  
only thing I knew was that I was falling- and falling hard for my veelic  
counterpart. But he already had his eyes set on someone. And that someone  
was getting in my way. I decided at that moment to seduce Ice.

Operation Seduce Ice  
Goal: make Ice realize that I am, in fact, his true love and no one else can  
have him.  
Procedure:  
1. Show Ice that you're interested  
2. Make him interested in me  
3. Kiss him  
4. Make him love you.

'Are you listening to me?' Ice interrupted my planning as he invaded my  
thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the tiger.

'Obviously not. Anyway, we're here!' he chirped, obviously not perturbed  
that I wasn't paying attention. Lifting my eyes from his delectable feline  
body, I observed the area to which he had led us.

It was beautiful. Like nothing human eyes were granted permission to see. An  
Eden, here in the Forbidden Forest. It was obviously a spring, the vapors  
rolling off of the tranquil water in rainbows of greens, blues, purples, and  
virtually every shade of any color. Birds trilled their songs, adding the main melody to the  
orchestration of the forest.

I gasped my mouth agape at the sight. I had never ever been able to see  
anything this gorgeous, collaborating. It seemed as if everything was  
working towards the one goal of just being pretty.

"Gods, Ice! It's beautiful!" I stared flabbergasted at the sight before me.  
Words escaped me. Nothing could truly do it justice. None of my useless  
babbling in my mind; no matter how much I tried to describe it. It just  
plainly was.

'You like it?' I heard the tiger's eager tone and I beamed at him.

"It's amazing! What is it? It's purpose?" I inquired, wondering. Something  
this beautiful just had to be sacred; it just had to be.

"Itsforthosewhoaregoingtobond."

"Huh? Separate words please!" I answered, grinning at the tiger. He cracked  
me up. If he was a human- or at least in a humanoid form- he probably would have been  
blushing from head to toe.

"It's," he took a deep, long breath, "for those who are going to bond. Or  
courting." he added the last bit in an undertone, but I still heard it.

"Courting? Bonding? What do you mean?" I asked, frowning in confusion. At  
that moment, Ice decided to get closer.

"This." and before I knew it, the tiger's tongue darted out and licked my  
bottom lip, making it pink from the rough caress. He encouraged the  
returning kiss by pushing slightly harder and I opened my mouth in  
compliance. Our tongues darted back and fourth, battling for dominance. He  
ended the kiss, backing away from me, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well," I started, smiling, "that was different."

* * *

A/n: Thanks to all of my kind reviwers! I have to aplogize for making this so late - finals are coming up and I am swamped all of my classes. French worst of all. I'll try to get the next chapter up and beta'd quickly, but I do not know when I'll be able to make time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warnings: Slash, beastality.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco- no Ice and I had a brilliant time at the spring. It was amazing. We had it all to ourselves and no one interrupted us in our Eden. We played in the water-for however long I do not know-until Ice complained that I was getting wrinkly. Ice showed me how to make a shampoo paste from flowers and herbs already growing near the forest oasis. It was amazing how well it; I could use my fingers to comb through my hair! I know it sounds strange, but I was ecstatic. My hair had never EVER been manageable! I swear, I almost ravaged him right there.

Of course, being the overprotective tiger that he was, Ice stayed by my side the whole time. We didn't mention the blissful kiss- or at least the blissful kiss for me- so it was kind of awkward, but it all melted away when I saw Ice staring at my-- nether regions. That tiger. I think I'm falling. Really falling for my feline companion…

* * *

My kiss with Harry was wonderful. I swear, if I could have died in that moment I would have died truly happy. Now the only thing I needed to do was to make Harry see that I adored him. I wanted to embrace his passion, protect him from everything. 

I showed him how to make a conditioning shampoo from a few of the herbs and blossoms around the spring. It was beautiful; the amazement I saw on his face when he saw that his hair was actually manageable.

It was quite embarrassing when he saw me gazing at his manly parts. I was imagining caressing them with my fingers, teasing them with my tongue and making love to him. I was mortified when I realized I was leering at him… even drooling.

"Uh, Ice?" was all that I heard before I looked away, but in truth, he was amazing. All of him.

I imagagined telling him who I was, but how would he react? Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed? Tomorrow, I decided, I would tell him the truth.

It was night and I was lying down beside my Nisse. Tomorrow was his birthday. He would receive his inheritance tomorrow. It, he told me, would consist of:

Gaining the ability to speak with animals (besides moi, of course).  
Gaining the ability to manipulate one major element of the earth plus others, though this would depend on how powerful he is.  
His person becoming beautiful (his words, not mine. In my view, he was already beautiful).  
And other physical changes.

My love was also warned that since Nisse are rather rare and elusive- much more so than even male veela- that much of their culture, lives, and physical attributes were shrouded in mystery and that some other changes might occur. Of course, there was also the physical trauma that he would go through when he changed and I planned to be there through the entire ordeal with him. If it got to be too much, I would have to find the centaurs and get a few potions from them. Maybe I could get Firenze to stand by just in case of any negative problems. When I changed, I had a bloody hard-on for about a week… And a tiger with a hard on is something you defiantly do not want to mess with. I was the devil's spawn for that entire week before mum and dad kicked me out. And then I got landed here.

My love shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to me. His fingers twisted in my pelt and I laid my head gently on his shoulder. In his sleep, his eyes darted back and forth in the usual dream sequence. I longed to know what he dreamed of…if it was nightmares, good dreams…what he dreamt of…

* * *

It was a repetition of the dream I had at least once a week… repeats of Voldemort's downfall and the aftermath. 

Flashes darted around me, screams of pain filling my ears. I dodged a Crucio curse and it hit the man behind me. Instantly they went down, his hysterical cries of "NO! STOP!" assaulting my mind. And then a flash of emerald and his hysterics desisted while a cruel, cold laugh resonated through the battle. Eyes of manipulating blue leered at me through his death eater's mask of the man standing over my fallen comrade. Another cry of Crucio and it was like I was dying. My body contorted and jerked. A pain like a thousand knives stabbing me throbbed through my muscles. The excruciating pain did nothing to mask the searing of my scar.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Fancy seeing you here. Now what are you doing on the ground like that?" the voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy broke my thoughts. He exclaimed the counter curse and the pain ceased, but my vision was cloudy.

"Lucius. What are you doing out of Azkaban? I thought you would have come to your senses by now. Being led by a half-blood like me. Did Tom ever tell you that his father was a muggle before he died?" I croaked and then finished with a cold laugh.

"Liar!" he hissed, brandishing his wand at me. I laughed in his face again as I got up.

"It's true!" I insisted, pain making me delirious. Never in my right mind would I challenge a death eater, recently escaped from Azkaban.

"Harry!" A scream and then a bushy haired girl turning from her own battle with a certain Bellatrix Lesterange. Her adversary's unmasked self laughing as the Gryffindor sank to the ground, her lifeless eyes staring at me.

I screamed in rage, spearing the bitch on the spot. She killed Sirius when he went through the veil, Ron in one of the battles in Hogsmeade, and now Hermione here. "Bitch! You're dead!" And then I did one of the things I never would have thought I'd do…

"Avada Kedavra!" I spat, using the killing curse on my loved ones' murderer. She said I need to WANT to use an unforgivable, and not only did I want to, I knew I was going to. Her scream of denial caught in her throat as she fell.

What did I do next? I laughed. I was happy the murderer of the one who had killed my loved ones. I exacted revenge on her and I was glad. Lucius Malfoy stared on gob smacked at the fact that Dumbledore's Golden Boy had used an unforgivable- the killing curse at that. I was tired of this bullshit. I was tired of killing because some fucked up lunatic decided that purebloods were the perfect race because some asshole of a father put him in a bloody orphanage. I decided in that moment to go to Dumbledore and exact the purpose. That the battle was over for the moment and that the smartest witch of our age, Hermione Granger, fell.

I apparated to the Forbidden Forest and before I could get to it, I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I was in the company of my tiger.

* * *

(A/n) I would like to thank my beta, and my wonderful reviewers. 

More reviews are always appreciated! They keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, that sort of thing.

A/N: I've been gone from the computer for quite a while, so I figured a change was in order. I changed my penname from PixieSorrows to Ceraedin, if you haven't noticed. Not that big of a change, but it works kind of as a reform for me. I'll try to get more chapters out quickly. Also, I am in need of a beta.

I woke up to my love moaning and muttering in his sleep. There was barely intelligible gasps of 'No' and 'Stop' and other incoherent mumblings. I looked at him with eyes full of pain, and I prepared to wake him up. I moved to nudge him out of his nightmares, but he was suddenly surrounded with a blinding light.

He began to float above the pallet and I became afraid. 'Harry!' I yelled to him in his mind, willing him to answer me, to acknowledge my presence. 'Oh my god.' I moved around frantically, trying to make sure my mate was okay. 'Harry!' I screeched, clawing my face in frustration. Blood began to pour from the wounds my own claws inflicted on me, but it did not phase me.

"Be still, tigris (1)" a voice spoke, sounding like my mate's voice chorus with others whom I had not heard before. "Your mate is going to be all right. Do not doubt his love for you, even in the darkest of times. When he awakens, he shall know you as his mate; but lie no more about your true self, for what it may wrought will cut to his soul. Protect him now, you have our and his family's blessing." With that, the light desisted and my lovely mate floated slowly down but he had changed. His hair now flowed to his waist, his completion lightened to a light dusting of a tan, blemishes and minor scars gone. I could not see his eyes, but I did not believe they would have changed. They were too beautiful to change. His ears elongated, to a most charming hobbit's point. His hair, however long, was mussed as though by an invisible wind. Obviously, I had the suspicions that his powers would be with wind, or possibly even earth since flowers seemed to spring up when he went through his transformation. My love… My heart ached for him, and him alone.

My love opened his eyes with a perfect flutter of his eyelashes, while emerald irises peeked out from beneath them.

"Ice?" I heard him speak my name and I rushed to him.

'Yes, mon amour?' I answered him within a second, instantly by his side.

"Do I look like a freak?" I scoffed, gob smacked from his line of thought.

'Never a freak, love, never a freak.' I answered, rubbing his face affectionately.

He moaned at my ministrations, and I started to purr (yesh, I know tigers don't purr, but what the heck. In my story, it's my rules so they purr! I wasn't 'bout to make a cheetah Draco. How stupid does that sound? Back to my story cough.). "You smell…"he paused for a moment, sniffing at the air, "So goooooood." he dragged his last word out as I nipped his neck playfully, "Ice." he finally finished.

'And you as well, my love.' I licked his neck, suckling softly on an earlobe that invaded my space.

"Ice, I think you're my mate…" he voiced quietly, pulling away from me. I growled my opinion, trying to move closer to him. "But what about your mate?" he finished just as quietly, his last word fading in to silence.

'You are it.' I stated, trying to get back to ravishing my mate's new form.

"What?" he looked up suddenly, eyes flashing. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" he shrieked, air starting to whip around violently. Hmmm… so air was one of his elements… "Answer me!" he yelled, and the air increased, messing up my pelt and Harry's hair unbearably.

'I had an idea…' I replied contritely, leaving out the fact that I was sure the moment that he stepped into my lair that he was it.

"And you didn't tell me?" his eyes flashed dangerously, and I seriously considered knocking the boy out before he could cause himself any damage. Damn me to hell. I couldn't really give a hoot what happened to me as long as he escaped unscathed.

'I was not sure how you would take it.' And judging from this, when I got to telling him who I actually was, it wouldn't go over well either.

"You couldn't have just told me?" he replied, his voice going down to a soft monotone.

'Harry, I'm sorry…' I regretted instantly the fact that I had denied him this information, and I hurt to know that I would injure him more when I told him who I was.

"Yes you could have… but judging from your demeanor, you have something else to tell me." Damn it. Now I had to come out. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!

'Yes… Harry, I'm not what I appear to be…'

"You mean you're not a veela?" he interrupted, and I silenced him with a pleading look.

'I'm a veela, but, Harry,' I moved to touch his face with my paw, but he jerked away.

"Just tell me first."

'Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will I ever.

Thanks to: Adela Nightmoon and Tiger-Cub77 for putting up with my horrible typos and fixing them :) I welcome you all back, and I ask you to read and review! I also wish to thank MaraWeaves... It's nice to see you again. :)

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

"Leave." I stated, looking down into my hands.

"Harry-"

"Ice- Draco- just go. I need time to adjust to this." I interrupted him, putting up a hand. " I love you, I do, but, _us_, **_this_**, I need to be alone." Tears welled in my eyes as I sent my mate out of our cave and when he looked back at me in the moment he left the tears almost escaped.

He walked out of the cave dejectedly and as soon as he left the floodgates opened. I curled myself up in a ball and let the tears cascade down my cheeks leaving liquid streams. Before I knew it, I cried myself to sleep.

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Third POV

He did not know how long he slept, but when he awoke the moon cast a silver sheen over the forest illuminating the forest.

Ice padded in quietly, his head down in apology. Fighting was useless; they both knew it. Already, their urges to comfort and be comforted were overwhelming. To comfort in Ice's case and to be comforted in Harry's. Both were bombarded.

Emerald met silver and a battle of emotions ensued in both teenagers eyes.

Draco- Ice's eyes were filled with sorrow, willing the stubborn nisse to forgive.

"Harry," the tiger entreated, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think(.) I thought you hated me. I was--afraid." The veela finished lamely, diamonds streaming down his snow muzzle.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Were you afraid of rejection? Of commitment? Of this?" Slowly, the ink haired nisse came to the tiger, bent down, and pressed his lips to the tiger's mouth.

His tongue probed lethal canines, wrapping around their curved edges. Harry's tongue rubbed Draco's own rough tongue, enticing an erotic dance of the tongues between the two.

Both pulled away panting and aroused, basking in the warmth of mutual attraction.

"Draco?" Harry murmured, his cheeks rosy; his lips succulent and throbbing.

"Yes love?" Draco replied, glad that his mate accepted him and forgave him.

"Just hold me."

And he did.

(A/n) Muwhahaha! I could end it all right here, but I won't I think most of you would kill me. So, here's more!

Draco's POV

I awoke as my mate moved beneath me, hair framing his face like a nimbus.

I slipped my head from his bare chest, eyeing one rosette nipple. I lapped at it for a moment, making it erect. Harry moaned his appreciation in his sleep and I smirked.

"Just wait until I'm _human_, love." I mused to myself, "I'll _ravish _you. Make your belly ripe with our child." Chuckling - a Malfoy never giggled - I got up and seized the day.

Already, birds twittered and chirped, feeding off bloated earthworms and on the multitude of insects, some being regurgitated for their nestlings.

Rabbits ate grasses and weeds, their snow tails bobbing as they hopped.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves on stone alerted me and I looked over to the right and glimpsed a centaur.

"Hello, Draco." he greeted warmly, swaying on his palomino body as he gathered a firm footing.

"Firenze." I acknowledged, grinning a bit at the centaur. "What brings you here, of all places, my friend?" I inquired good naturedly, my smile fading a bit. Usually, the centaurs kept to their own territory unless something dangerous or drastic happened.

"Don't look so down!" the white blond chuckled, his eyes gleaming with amusement. " I only wish to congratulate you and your mate on finding each other. Young Mister Potter surely must be overjoyed. I can tell that he's smitten. In love even!" his eyes twinkled gleefully. "Here!" he said, striding forward, arms outstretched, a miniscule rustic wooden box in his outstretched hand. Opening it, he showed it to me.

It was a silver pendant of a leaf, attached to a silver chain. The pendent was graced with multiple semi-precious gemstones, all symbols of protection.

"My gods! It's amazing!" I gasped, bewildered.

"For your mate. It has protection blessings on it. The elves crafted it." Firenze smiled, white teeth flashing.

"What do you want for it?" centaurs traded with me, but I had no idea what would be worthy of such a trade.

"Nothing." he replied simply.

"N-n-noth.."

"It is a gift. I hope he will like it. The stars say your match is truly perfect. You both truly will go down in history. Good luck!"

With that, he shoved the box into my mouth and took off at a gallop.

"Who was that?" a disheveled Harry spoke, yawning and brushing sleep from his eyes.

"No one!" I said, a bit too fast. Harry lifted a sleepy brow, yawning again. Or roaring. His jaw sure opened enough. "Finally up sweepyhead?" I cooed, effectively changing the subject.

"Huh? I mean, oh yeah. I'm up." he grinned, but about halfway through, it turned into another massive yawn.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep." I chided, trying to keep a stern monotone. Of course, it didn't work.

"I got enough sleep. I'm just tired that's all."

"Right." This time, it was my turn to be suspicious. "Nightmares?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm sure I could trade a few things for a few dreamless sleep potions."

"It's okay. I know how to make my own."

"But you were hopeless at potions! You could end up hurt!" I exclaimed, trying to talk sense into the creature.

"No, I'm not. I got NEWT level potions. Without Snape breathing down my neck, I'm actually quite g-g-good." he yawned again.

"You need to go back to sleep." I chided again, trying to push him back into the cave.

"No I don't!" he defended, dragging his feet.

"Yes you do. Let us make a deal. You take a nap, we go see the faeries later. I'm sure they'd like to see you again." At that remark, Harry's eyes brightened.

"Okay," he agreed, but he took another breath, "But you have to lay down with me." he smiled devilishly.

"I don't have any problem with that."

Settling on the pallet, Harry laid his head upon my back and fell asleep within moments. Sleep claimed me unwillingly minutes later.

Harry's POV

I woke up slowly, sweat plastering my pajama top to my chest. Draco was fast asleep, every breath he made coming out as a harsh tone. It took me some time to realize that my Draco snored, at which I then had to clasp my hand to my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "Dray-coooo!" I cooed, poking him in the ribs. He swatted his paw at me and I giggled. "Wake up, wake up, wake uppp!" I chirped, poking Draco again.  
"Shut up!" he mumbled, and I giggled even more. "You sound like a bloody girl, you know that?" However, he smiled and got up slowly, flashing his canines in a yawn.

"Hurry up!" I whined, pulling the sad face and puppy eyes. "You said that we could go see Learie and Kiarea! You promised!" I pouted, my lower lip sticking out intentionally invitingly.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it." Draco warned mockingly, pressing his cold nose to my lips.

"Come on, Ice!" I said, taking off towards the light. "Or," I drawled on, an evil glint coming into my eyes, "I can go by myself. But you never know, I could be eaten, get lost…" I continued, sparing a glance at my mate. As I suspected, his eyes had gone wide and he looked panicked. I chuckled silently, eyes flashing mercilessly.

"Um, it's okay. I can come with you. I'm up now." He reassured the fact by strutting out in front of me, leading the way.  
XxXxXoXxXxX

It had taken us some time to find the faeries mound, but I had the slightest suspicion that Draco really didn't remember where it was. Dominates, what were their issues with asking for directions? But at long last, we finally found them, making some sort of wreath from flowers.

"Harry!" they sang in unison, forgetting the wreath. "Draco!" (T)hey smiled, their wings fluttering back and forth to keep them up.

Draco's POV

The faeries, as ever, were happy to see us. Kiarea, ever the quiet one and also the dominate in the relationship (1) stood on quietly with me as we observed our submissives chatting animatedly.

"How is the bonding going?" she asked me, sitting on a sturdy leaf.

"Well. It's going very well. I have to say, my heart is his, but I am not sure if he is ready to say he loves me. Let alone bond." I sighed.

"That's how Learie was. But as soon as we consulted the heavens, we knew that it was inevitable. But unlike the both of you, we did not have a petty rivalry to deal with." (S)she smiled a bit. "I have a feeling that you had an infatuation with this Potter boy before you gained your inheritance, did you not?" I prepared to defend myself, but there were no words that would come to my mouth. "I knew it. Draco Malfoy loves the boy-who-lived." she teased quietly, not letting the subs hear us.

"So? I just so happen to know that Mr. Potter is a very attractive being. With and without his clothes on." My mind laughter rang through her mind.

"What, are you a peeping Draco? I never knew you enjoyed such activities." she chuckled softly, eyes glinting.

"Me? A peeping Draco? You have got to be kidding!" I acted as though affronted. It was our little game of teasing.

"I guess peeping at one person doesn't necessarily make you a peeper. But I wouldn't know. I don't specialize in the peeping business either." we shared our morbid amusement with each other as we watched our loves frolic in the fallen leaves.

"Harry!" I mind yelled to him, not bothering to shield our conversation from the two faeries, "(B)e careful!"

"I knew it! You're smitten!" Kiarea declared triumphantly, pointing a finger at me.

"I know." I admitted longingly, watching Harry smile as he threw a small pile of leaves at Learie, which she easily dodged. "But I can help but think, what if he doesn't actually love me?"  
ZZzzZzZzZZ

"That was awesome, Draco!" Harry gushed, pulling off his shirt and stripping down to his boxers. He chose not to be burdened with pajamas today, and I had no problem with it.  
"So, who won? You or Learie?" I asked good naturedly, as Harry stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.  
"No one." (H)e giggled at me, and then yawned. "And who won between you and Kiarea?" he inquired, his eyes batting innocently at me.  
"No one. We weren't fighting." I laughed at his highly arched eyebrow.

"Surrrrre." he replied, giggling again. He turned around, settled himself down on the pallet, and said, "Lay with me?" his lip puckered as he asked, and who was I to refuse my angel? So I, of course, settled down on the furs, wrapping a paw around my mates waist, urging him to lay on my chest. And he, being submissive little him, did so, smiling into my fur an he rubbed into it.

"Draco?" his words slightly muffled by my fur but I could still hear him.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." To say I was gobsmacked would have been an understatement

"I love you, too, my Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash. Part of the chapter has been removed for being too graphic. It is up on AFF and my penname is Ceraedin.

A/N: This a chapter that I had thought I had posted up, but I guess I hadn't. Here it is--- enjoy! This was written well over a year ago, so I have no idea how much my writing has changed. Forgive me for my lapse in posting! My computer died (again) so it has been very difficult for me to update. I really wanted to get a story done before the final HP book came out. I dont' know if I'm happy or not... I'm sad that the series is ending, but I'm hoping I won't have to change too much for later fanfiction.Adeiu!

Harry's POV

I woke up slowly, groggily coming to life. I felt…odd, something out of the ordinary was happening. I was pressed to a warm, bare chest, and I knew for sure that I had fallen asleep against, warm, pelted skin. I looked at the expanse, noting the head... It had silver-blonde hair!

"Oh my God!" I screamed, jumping up from the body. The NAKED body!

"Mumph…" the being murmured, turning over. The face…Draco had returned!!!  
I poked him in the side, whispering a "Draco, wake up!" into the ivory ear.

"Five more minutes…"

"Draco! You've gotta see this!" I whispered louder, shaking his shoulder.

I was rewarded with a flutter of perfect, blond eyelashes and piercing mercury eyes staring at me.

"What do you want?" he stared for a moment, before he registered that he said it aloud. "Oh my gods! I spoke!" he jumped up jovially, dancing the 'Happy Dance' for a moment, before he turned to me. " My Harry…" he purred, his eyes turning predatory. He advanced on me like the lithe cat that he was, all grace. Grabbing my chin gently, he ran his thumb over my lips. I registered a shiver as it ran through me, and with a small moan, Draco leaned in for the kill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance in erotica.

Harry moaned as Draco urged him down, pulling off Harry's shirt in the process.

"Mmph… Harry…" Draco moaned, seizing Harry's rosette nipple in his teeth, worrying it with his tongue.

"Draco!!" Harry forced out, withering under Draco's ministrations. Arching up against the larger male, he tried to increase the pleasant friction where their bulges met. " I…" he breathed between moans, "need you…" He pleaded softly, eyes lidded with lust. Releasing Harry from the exquisite torture, Draco turned to look at his intended.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously, ceasing all action.

Staring his veela in the eye, Harry answered truthfully. "I love you. I need you. Complete me." It was all Draco needed. His instanced to mate-- quickly and hard-- almost overpowered him, but he kept his composure for Harry. His Harry.

Scene removed

Basking in the afterglows of brilliant sex, a groggy idea suddenly struck Draco. The leaf pendant, the gift from Firenze for Harry. A great time to give it to him!

Summoning the box from the conveniently hidden place, he crooned to Harry softly, "Harry, love I have something for you." Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, a smile gracing his face.

"What?" Gently, Draco placed the velvet box into Harry's palms. Opening it slowly, he gasped, astounded at the sight of the silver leaf encrusted with glimmering stones. "It's-- Beautiful!!" gleefully, he pulled it out of the velvet encasing to look at it more closely. "Who made it?"

"The elves. The stones are symbols of protection and shield spells are placed on it. A centaur-- you might know him-- gave it to me as a gift for you." he was surprised as Harry hugged him intimately, resting his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Thank you so much." he murmured, nuzzling the soft flesh. "Put it on me?" Taking the necklace from Harry's hands, Draco put the necklace around Harry's neck.

"It's even more beautiful on you." he gazed at Harry longingly, picturing them with children, with blond hair and strikingly jade eyes.

Harry smiled, content. If he could die at that exact moment, he would die the happiest man alive. "Sleep with me?" he asked, lethargy becoming quite prevalent.

"Of course." Draco smirked at Harry, letting a bit of arrogance come to the surface as he laid down, pulling Harry down with him.

"Prat." They laughed quietly, settling in with each other.

"I know. But that's why you love me." he smirked, pulling Harry closer to share his warmth.

"I know." They smiled together.

Falling asleep not much later, both boys, now men, slept with small smiles on their faces.

They woke in each other's arms, tangled in a mass of limbs. Harry blinked owlishly, trying to remember the events of the night before. It didn't take long--- within five seconds, he had blushed to the roots of his hair. He- Draco- bonded?

Of course, he had to fight the fact that it was a dream, but it was reaffirmed by the hard, naked body beneath him.

"Mmmph…" Draco mumbled, pulling Harry into an embrace. His eyes still closed, Draco traced circles on his mate's body. "You tasted wonderful, my love." he opened his eyes slowly, reveling in the feel of skin against skin.

They shared a secretive smile, and Harry rubbed on the muscles on Draco's chest.

"I wish we could stay this way forever." he murmured, looking in to the tempest eyes of his lover.

"So do I," Draco answered, threading his fingers through the messy locks of his mate. "but then there wouldn't be the rest of a lifetime. No more interesting things," he punctuated his words with a kiss to Harry's collarbone, "and no more fun." he mock pouted and Harry laughed.

"I guess, if you put it that way…" he smiled suggestively at Draco, licking his lips.

"Naughty boy." Draco scolded, laughing and pulling Harry up with him as righted himself. "I think we could us a visit to the spring, want to go?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Of course."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hours later, they lay embraced in passion against a small waterfall at the spring with Draco pistoning into his smaller lover. They moaned each other's names, bucking and twisting under each other's ministrations as they claimed each other.

With one final thrust, Draco came within Harry, screaming his lover's name. Pulling out of him with a slight "plop" sound, he encircled the younger man in an embrace, whispering sweet nothing against his hair.

"Mine," Draco whispered, and Harry confirmed it.

"Yours." a smiling Draco kissed Harry's temple chastely. After a few moments of companionable silence, Harry spoke again. "Draco, I've noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Draco interrupted, then quieted as Harry silenced him with a glare.

"I've noticed that it's probably a week or so until we have to go back to school…How are we going to explain this to them? And there's still death eaters out there. I mean, the whole reason I am even here is because of the attack….What are we going to do?" Harry wiped at his eyes, the burning tears clouding his vision.

"Oh Harry…" Draco caressed circles in Harry's back, trying to sooth the teen. " I don't know. We could tell only a select few…. We don't have to tell everyone. If my father's still alive, fuck him. The fucking bastard hurt you, Harry, and no one, _no one_ hurts the ones I love. For all I care, he could rot in hell. As for the death eaters, I'll stay by your side for forever, even if it means fighting against those I used to love. As for everything else, only time will tell. Only time will tell…"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Since I took out the last, very graphic smex scene, I left one in here. Enjoy!

A/N: This is the last and final chapter of SI. I'm so happy, I don't know if I want to cry or throw a tempertantrum. It's sad to see this story go, but I plan on completely re-writing parts of the story, so we can hope for that later on. I've also started several stories, one for Kingdom Hearts with a Riku/Sora pairing, so I would be happy to get some comments over there from people who have reviewed here. I'm going to be continuing WHTM in my freetime and I would love to get ideas about what other pieces you guys would like to see continued.

It's pretty awesome to see how my writing has evolved over the time that I've been writing this. This was my first fanfiction and my first to be finished. I'm very proud of it. I want to thank anyone who has ever reviewed for this story because you guys really kept me going! Without your inspiration, I know I wouldn't even be near finishing a story. THANK YOU!!!! throws confetti and cookies

It's been awesome!

-CrimsonDahlia

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Draco?" Harry opened one eye, peering at his blond lover. He was still asleep, as Harry noted the soft snores coming from his direction. "Draco…" Harry murmured, scooting closer to his mate. His green eyes glinting wickedly, he pressed a chaste kiss between Draco's shoulder blades and then licked where he had kissed. He bit softly, grinning as Draco moved to his side, his penis beginning to harden..

"Mmph…" Harry giggled at Draco's sleepy arousal, continuing his nipping and caressing. Moaning again, Draco stirred, shifting suddenly so that Harry was pinned beneath him, Harry's legs spread, Draco positioned between them. "Little minx," he whispered, his sleep-dulled gaze piercing Harry's fully awakened one.

"I was only trying to wake you up," Harry retorted, feigning complete innocence. "At least you're up now," Harry purred, lifting himself so that their erections pressed together. Draco hissed in response, his hips jerking down, grinding into Harry's hardness. He quickly removed the barriers of clothes, strewing their garments about.

"Only because you woke me up," he grunted, his hand at Harry's entrance, circling. "How you'll have to pay." He inserted a finger and Harry bucked, mewling.

"Dra-co," Harry bit out, closing his eyes. "More, please!" He obliged, inserting a second and then a third digit, spreading and scissoring them, preparing for something larger.

He gasped, moaning Harry's name in his ear, slipping the fingers from Harry's body. Positioning himself, Draco eased into his body tantalizingly slow, savoring the sound of his lover keening.

"Fuck, Dray," Harry mumbled, making Draco grin.

"Indeed," he replied, withdrawing almost completely. "Do you want me?" he asked suddenly, the head of his cock just within Harry.

"Draco," he pleaded, trying to draw Draco back in him again.

"Do you want me?" he repeated, inching in just the slightest.

"God! Yes!" At Harry's shouted entreaties, Draco plunged into Harry's cavern to the hilt, hitting Harry's prostate, making him scream and writhe.

"You're so tight," Draco praised, pumping Harry's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, God… I'm gunna come," Harry warned, opening his eyes for a moment so that he could look into Draco's eyes.

"Me too," the blond answered back as Harry yowled, his channel clamping down on Draco, Harry erupting between them. Draco quickened his thrusts and he felt himself cum, his eyes rolling back as he saw the stars.

Falling limply together, Draco nuzzled his mate's neck, nipping softly.

"God, Harry, that was brilliant."

Grinning cheekily, Harry replied, "I know."

After lying together and simply enjoying the aftereffects of brilliant sex, Draco and Harry got up leisurely, Draco dressing Harry lovingly.

"Draco," Harry said suddenly, drawing Draco's attention to himself. "I miss them."

Puzzled, the blond frowned. "Miss who?" he asked, his heartbeats quickening. Did Harry want to leave him? Did Harry want to go back?

"Hermione. Ron. Dumbledore. Goddammit, I'm even starting to miss Snape, the slimy git!" Harry threw up his arms dramatically.

"Snape's alive?" Draco was startled out of Harry's lamentations by his godfather's name. "Serverus isn't dead?" he searched Harry's gaze, only to meet confused emerald eyes that seemed to say, 'what are you talking about?'.

"No, he's not. Why would you think that?"

Draco took a deep breath, trying to sort all of the facts in his mind.

"Serverus was the person who brought me to the forest, after I turned in to Ice, when the Final Battle broke out. When he quit coming- he used to come every so once in a while- I just assumed the worst." He shook his head. "I've missed so much… you defeating Voldemort, Lucius' death-"

"Lucius isn't dead," Harry broke in, touching Draco's forearm. "He's the one who killed… who hurt Dumbledore. I don't know for sure if he's dead or not. There was so much blood…" His eyes began to burn with unshed tears and seeing this, Draco embraced Harry, attempting to comfort him.

"Shh," he cooed, "I'm here. I'll protect you, baby, even if it means I have to hunt down and kill my father."

"_Will you_, Draco?" a voice asked, making his blood freeze. Pushing his mate behind him, Draco turned to face the bane of his existence. "What a change, Dragon, from your last form. Suitable for a beast, if I do say so myself."

"Lucius," Draco hissed, his gaze as sharp as daggers.

"Who else?" the ex-Death Eater sneered, his lip curling. "A lovely little catch there, Draco," he swooped closer and Draco stood his ground in front of Harry like a shield. "Quite a fetching creature. My dear Mr. Potter, how have you been?"

"Don't talk to him!" Draco narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to ignore the instincts that almost made his lose his mind. Never had Draco felt the need to hurt someone, to kill someone, even, but every fiber of his being screamed that if Harry was in danger, then Draco could be held accountable for his reactions. He could feel his beast spirit, Ice, the white tiger, roaring and snarling its disdain and fury that such a threat to his mate even dare to be within Harry's presence.

"Draco," he heard Harry whisper and he focused some of his attention on his beloved. "Don't do anything stupid. We don't know what he might do."

"_Cruci_-" Lucius began, but Draco snarled and launched himself on the Death Eater scum, both hands clamped around the man's windpipe. Lucius' wand lay useless, meters away.

"Don't you even _fucking_ _dare_," Draco whispered viciously in his father's ear, pounding the older blond's head on the ground in emphasis.

"Don't kill him, Draco! Not for me!" Harry's frantic pleadings broke through his lust for blood.

"With him gone, there'll be one less candidate for the next Dark Lord out there!" Draco tried to get Harry to see the good points of Lucius' demise, but he could tell Harry wasn't going to budge- his hero complex wouldn't let him.

"There'll be more, Draco! I don't want his blood on your hands!" Harry stomped his foot, fists clenched, nails biting in to his palms. "No matter how many Dark Lords we kill, there will always be more like Lucius and Voldemort! We can snap his wand!"

"Snap my wand?" Lucius gurgled, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and from the back of his head, matting the silver mass of hair. "Kill me outright! Coward!" He spat and blood splattered in Draco's face, Disgusted, the younger Malfoy wiped it away.

"Grab a big rock, Harry. We'll knock him out and take him to Hogwarts. They'll know what to do with him."

"'Kay," he heard Harry whisper and then a shuffling sounded as Harry began to search. Beneath him, Lucius began to laugh manically.

"What the hell-" Draco began, but grunted when Lucius suddenly jerked, mouthing words. "Shut up, old man!" Draco screamed over Lucius' insane laughter.

"I've won," he heard Lucius mumble and Draco frowned.

"What?"

"I've won! _Accio, wand!_" Lucius grinned triumphantly, twitching and throwing Draco violently off.

"Harry!" Draco cried, terror written all over his pale face. "Run!"

"Draco!" As if in slow motion, Harry heard Lucius scream the Killing Curse. He felt himself running forward, trying to catch the green light before it could hit Draco. "No!" Harry dove, shoving Draco out of the way, his eyes wide with fright as the green light hit him.

"-Co. Draco," through the fog of his mind, Draco heard a voice that echoed as if off stone walls.

"Is he dead?" he heard a voice ask and he couldn't help but think the same thing. Was he dead?

"I don't believe so, Poppy," he heard a third voice reply and then continue, "merely resting."

"What about Potter?" the first voice filtered through. _Oh my god_, his mind screamed, was his mate dead?

"He's hurt bad, Serverus," Serverus! His godfather was alive? Where was he?

"We found Lucius' body a few meters from the two of them, killed by the curse that rebounded off of Harry. The Golden Boy seems to be good for things like that."

"Now, Serverus," he heard a voice chastise, "that young man saved your godson's life. Well, and made him human," the voice seemed to search for words, "like. Human-like again."

"Professor Dumbledore," the Poppy-person said suddenly, "look! I think he's waking up!" _Like I could sleep with you lot around_, he thought, wondering about his mate.

It seemed to take all of his strength, but he managed to peel open the eyelids that felt like they were weighted down.

Searingly bright daylight flooded his vision and he was vaguely aware of the smell of hospital permeating his senses. Blinking against the harsh light, he groaned.

"Draco!" Without warning, a massive lump of flesh came flying at him, plump hands poking and prodding at him. Shoving the hands away, he murmured a small "I'm fine," before he looked up into the form of Poppy Pomfry, nurse extraordinaire of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I assure you, you are not fine, young man." A reproving glare promptly had Draco submitting to her every whim as she surveyed and catalogued wounds.

"I'm at Hogwarts?" Draco asked stupidly as Pomfrey showed a foul smelling concoction into his hand with a 'drink this' urging.

"Yes, young man, you are at Hogwarts. In the hospital wing, I might add," Dumbledore's bespectacled face beamed down on him and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"And Harry?" he asked, but he saw Dumbledore's smile falter.

"He did a great thing, saving you, Mr. Malfoy. And he paid greatly for it."

"Is he still aliv-" somehow, Draco couldn't form the words.

"He is," Dumbledore confirmed, " But it won't be easy for him. When the Killing Curse backfired, we don't know how much damage was done When Firenze,"

"Firenze brought us here?" Draco asked, dumbfounded. Centaurs didn't like to interfere in human affairs, usually…

"Yes. The value of friendship was more important than any set of taboos, m'boy. I'm sure you can thank him later." Dumbledore offered Draco a weak smile. "I'm sure Harry would like to accompany you."

Allowing himself to fall back against the sterile white pillows, Draco sighed heavily.

"Professor, I think Potter should be waking up soon." Searching around wildly, Draco gasped when he saw his godfather standing next to a hospital bed he presumed held his beloved. A mound of blankets covered almost the entire bed, but he could see tufts of black hair sticking out like bits of grass. Harry was alive, but he was so still. So very still…

"Serverus," he heard his own voice, but it seemed weak, almost lifeless. "You're alive." His godfather paused, almost like he was afraid of the wrath of the Dragon. " I thought you were dead. After you stopped coming, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to make you think that." The black eyes of the potions professor seemed to mist for a moment before Serverus blinked harshly, erasing all remnants of tears.

"Right before I was going to come to see you, Death Eaters mounted an attack on Hogsmeade. Golden Boy-" seeing Draco's glare at Serverus' name for Potter, Serverus quickly refrained. "-Harry and a bunch of Order people,"

"What's the Order?" Draco interrupted, and Snape sighed.

"Order of the Phoenix. People against Voldemort. Anyway, Potter and a bunch of Order people flew straight to Hogsmeade to stop Lucius and Lestrange."

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked, glancing over to Harry's bed.

"Yes. Harry killed Bella with the Killing Curse and then Lucius attacked. From then on, we presume he fled to the Forbidden Forest, on his way to Hogwarts, when he found you. You two "hooked up" and Lucius eventually found you," Snape sighed, exhaustion evident in his features. "I've used more potions on the two of you than I think I ever have in my entire history as potions master here." He shrugged, his black cloak billowing with the gesture.

"Thank you, Serverus. Without you, without Harry, I'd probably be dead." Draco nearly choked, the tears welling up in his eyes causing his throat to constrict.

"You're welcome. Take this," Serverus procured a potion from his pocket, placing it in Draco's hand. "It's a sleep potion. Take it."

Uncapping the phial, he grimaced at its acrid smell invaded his nostrils. Downing it in a gulp, he handed the bottle back to his godfather.

"Sleep," he heard him say as Draco's mind became fuzzy yet again. "Now is just a waiting game."

Draco didn't know how many times he faded in and out of consciousness, but when he at last opened his eyes again, the light was dim enough that he didn't need to squint.

"Malfoy's awake!" he heard a voice that sounded freakishly like the Weasel cry and Draco groaned as he glanced over, flame hair instantly recognizable.

"Get Harry!" he heard Granger yell to a bustling Pomfrey who quickly set down the odds-and-ends she had been carrying, looking to Draco, gasping and flying out of the room as if hell hounds were on her heels.

He opened his mouth to ask where Harry was when the doors to the hospital wing flew open, a streak of inky black racing towards him.

"Draco!" it shouted as it jumped, assaulting Draco viciously. "You're awake! I was so worried!" It showered kisses all over his face and nuzzled his neck.

"Harry!" He nearly moaned as the smaller boy accidentally presses on his member. He felt it beginning to stir just as someone loudly cleared their throat.

"I would thank you to keep your unsightly, unsavory displays of affection to the bedroom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

Harry stopped his "unsavory displays of affection" in favor of making himself comfortable in Draco's arms. Over the shaggy, hedge-like hair of his mate, he could see the intimidating countenance of Serverus Snape.

"Then you know about us?" Draco questioned stupidly, glancing down at Harry. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw the Weasel and Granger slip out of the room, cling the door quietly and leaving the three males alone.

"When I left you in the Forbidden Forest, you were a bloody tiger. Even if I didn't know your heritage, the fact Harry Potter is currently in your hospital bed just might have tipped me off." Uncharacteristically, the corners of Snape's mouth were quirked, as if he was hiding or smile. Or maybe he was actually smiling (truthfully, it was starting to freak Draco out).

"He was worried about you, don't let him make you think otherwise. Almost as much as I was." Harry's breath misted on his ear and Draco shivered.

"What happened? I mean, when I went back to sleep, Harry was still unconscious."

"It was your fault, dummy!" Harry accused good-naturedly, softly punching Draco's chest. "After you chatted and Snape put you to sleep, I woke up. Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore and I had the chance to 'catch up'. They truly thought I was dead. _I_ thought you were dead." Seeing Harry's emerald eyes moistening with tears, Draco held him close, savoring the feeling of being with his mate.

"Dumbledore sends his regards, but he was called away by Ministry business. Something about denouncing a Lucius Something-Or-Other and giving his son, with a rather atrocious name, I might add, the family inheritance and rights of said Something-Or-Other clan."

Ignoring his godfather's blatant insults, Draco nodded. So Dumbledore had gone to reinstate his inheritance? He didn't have any problems with that. If the money and real estate he knew he would be getting could help Harry and him set up a normal, well as normal as the Boy-Who-Lived could be, lifestyle, then Draco would be happy.

"That's great," he weakly replied, smiling.

"And Draco?" The older man paused, as if he was unsure of himself or if what he was going to say would be offensive.

"Yeah, Serverus?"

"I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you." Pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead, Draco looked up to see that the man had left, only to be replaced by the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Do you love him?" the red head asked, his ears and the back of his neck flaming. The girl beside him nodded, encouraging Draco to speak.

"I do," Draco confirmed with a smile, wincing as Harry squealed like a child, entwining his arms around the blond like a vice.

"Be good to him, then, Malfoy," the busy haired Gryffindor said quietly, watching Harry and Draco together on the bed intimately close with something akin to awe.

"Ron," she whispered, taking the other Gryffindor's hand and leading him towards the doors. Peeking back and beaming at the two, she grinned. "Bye!" She called, shutting the door quietly.

Alone now, Draco pulled Harry to lay more fully on top of him, lining up his erection with Harry's limp member.

"Pomfrey said no, uh, strenuous activities," Harry warned, blushing vividly.

"But I've got to celebrate," Draco wheedled, shifting forward and smirking when Harry clenched his eyes shut, biting back a moan. "You're alive and we're together. Allow a _poor_, society _deprived_ individual some time to reacquaint himself with the most beautiful creature on earth."

"Draco," Harry shook his head, eyes clouded with desire. "You're a horn dog."

Scandalized, Draco stopped his attentions on Harry, pouting his lower lip and pretending to be hurt.

"A horn dog?" he sulked, lower lip quivering. "Not _me_, surely." Grinning devilishly, Draco cupped Harry through his flimsy trousers, chuckling as Harry hissed his delight.

"I guess one round wouldn't hurt," Harry conceded, biting out his words as Draco rolled, pinning Harry beneath him. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and slipped it off, exposing the boy's lithe chest.

Working his hands under the waistband of Harry's pants, Draco smirked.

"No boxers, minx? That eager for me, are we?"

"I said NO STRENOUS ACTIVITIES!!!!" Pomfrey boomed wildly, magiking Harry's shirt back on and conjuring a chair. "For you, Mr. Potter," she squawked, glaring at the boy wonder until he slid from Draco's bed and into the chair. 'Harrumphing, she left, nose high in the air.

Turing to Harry, Draco shivered. "She's scary."

"I told you," he murmured in reply, laying his head on the side of the bed, groaning.

"When I get out of here, we can do all the _strenuous activities_ we want." Waggling his eyebrows, Draco smiled.

"I can't wait," Harry said breathlessly, his cheeks tingeing.

Draco could only laugh.


End file.
